The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Picea and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Westervelt’. ‘Westervelt’ represents a new cultivar of black hills spruce, an evergreen plant grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered ‘Westervelt’ as a chance seedling in February of 2002 that was growing in a row of unnamed plants of Picea glauca that had been lined out in a field plot at his nursery in Manhattan, Kans. The parent plants are therefore unknown.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by grafting in Dayton, Oreg. in February of 2006 under the direction of the Inventor. Asexual propagation by grafting has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.